


Hello There, Doctor

by aspen1156



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ominous, Wow, bobby meets lucas in his local pub (screw you graham), but with who you ask?, dr koh is a hottie, dr mckenzie is now a dr with no medical training, gonna be weird but i hope its good, ill prolly never finish this so youll never know, kinda greys meets litg, polyamorous relationship (that means threesome), rich woman, shannon is a very independent, smut woah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspen1156/pseuds/aspen1156
Summary: Addyson-Maeve has just started her intern year at Rosewood General Hospital in London, England. While working there, she meets 4 people that will change her life. Lottie Anderson, Bobby McKenzie, Shannon Durham, and Lucas Koh walk into her life and make it well, interesting.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Lottie/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hello There, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fanfiction may have slight Grey's Anatomy references because that's all I know about hospitals and medical stuff lmao. Thanks for reading my story, and I hope you like it! Also, I'm American, and this story is based in the UK, so I'm not going to be good with the accents and stuff.

**Addyson-Maeve**

_‘Holy shit.’_ In about 11 hours, Addyson-Maeve would be starting her first shift as a year one intern at Rosewood General Hospital. Of course, the first place she went to after moving her shit into her new flat was the local pub. 

Her and tequila were so bad for each other, but they just felt so so right. That was her last coherent thought until she heard the bartender she was talking to tell her that was enough and called her a cab. 

At least she wasn’t drunk enough to think that she would be pissed in the morning when she had to get up hella early to go to the hospital. And she was right. So right.

~~~

“FUCKING HELL” Addy yelled into her pillow, searching for her aspirin and a glass of water. She didn’t know why she always did this to herself, but she was grateful she knew that she was a fucked up mess and prepared accordingly for the mornings. 

She quickly picked out her outfit, which consisted of a purple long-sleeved shirt, dark jeans, sneakers, and her bag. Grabbing her keys off the hook, she skipped out her door, got in her very small car, and drove to the hospital.

She got there in time to find who she assumed were her fellow interns, following who she assumed was the Chief of Surgery. He had his back to her, so she could only see his very well put together dark slick hair. 

All the girls in front of him were very noticeably oogling over him, trying to get his attention. He just kept going on with his speech. 

“You are all first-year interns. You will rely on your residents as much as they will rely on you. You chose this path for your life, and now you have to work for it,” He was slowly turning around, looking at each person before him. “These 7 years of residency will push you to your breaking point. 8 of you will switch to an easier specialty,” He was looking at a girl who was looking at him as an actual meal. _‘Wtf’_ “5 of you won’t be able to handle the pressure, and 2 of you will be asked to leave.” He was looking at the people next to me, still talking slowly, but confidently. “This is your stomping grounds. You are now the doctors. How well will you do?” He was now looking at me. His expressionless face was now pulled into a cocky smirk. “That, is up to you.” With that, he sent me a wink. He spun around on his heels, and left through the same door he came in. 

We were sent to the changing room to change into our scrubs and put our stuff in our lockers. 

“Hey, aren’t you Addy? I’m Lottie, we met at the intern mixer.” A pale blonde girl with a buttload of amazing tattoos sat down on the bench opposite to me, opening the locker behind mine. “Oh hey!” I responded, remembering the mixer, where Addy may have had a fewww too many glasses of cheap champagne. She remembered the girl, laughing at the ridiculous nickname she had given her at the event. “I remember you, I believe I called you a ‘not the resident witch, but the intern witch!’” Lottie joined in with Addy’s giggles but composed themselves while the names of their fellow interns were being called to go meet their residents. “I got McKenzie, what about you?” Addy asked her newfound friend, who responded with, “Same! We get to be together with the same resident!” 

The blonde was just a little too excited about this, but Addy let it go as her name, Lottie’s name, and two other names were called. The person calling out the intern’s names pointed them down the hall towards another guy who has his back to them. 

He was writing in a chart, leaning over the nurses desk. He had light brown short dreadlocks, and as he turned around to meet her stare, she saw that he had the most adorable freckles. His amber eyes met her very light icy blues. She blushed, and locked eyes with Lottie, who shook her head and laughed, which made Addy get even redder. 

~~~

**Bobby**

_‘Wow.’_ Bobby thought as he turned around to meet the curious stare of a very beautiful raven-haired intern. He cocked his head at her, and she turned away blushing. _Girls didn’t do that me,_ he thought, _Only to Chief Koh._ He turned to the other 3 interns in the group and started talking.

“Hey,” He started, looking away from her gorgeous eyes. “I’m Dr. McKenzie and I will be your resident for the next year. Don’t worry,” He laughed, before continuing. “I’m the best resident out of them all, I will go easy on you. You guys are interns, you make mistakes. I do have 3 rules though.” 

“Number one, you will do what you are asked of anyone here, except the other interns. They have no right bossing you around.”

“Number two, you have 2 chances with me. Two chances to make mistakes. If you let me be nice, funny, and open with you and take advantage of my kindness, I will not hesitate to go over my head and tell the chief. You have two chances to prove that you can be a good doctor.” 

“And last, but definitely not least, number three,” The interns all looked scared as hell, and that was amusing for him. He was a second-year resident, and these were the first interns to hear his speech. They didn’t know that though, and he took advantage of it. 

“You must laugh at ALL of my jokes. That is an order.”

That seemed to jolt everyone out of their scared thoughts and all but one of them laughed, the girl with the black hair. 

“Ok everyone, let’s see here,” He looked down at his chart filled with the pictures and names of his 4 interns. Wow. Her full name was Addyson-Maeve Dahlia Elliott. It was beautiful, yet fitting for this stunning woman. 

“Collins, you’re in the pit with Lewis. Anderson and Elliott-” Bobby’s pager went off, signaling he was needed on the helicopter pad for an incoming case. “Scratch that, you two are with me now,” He pointed at Lottie and Addy. “We have a case. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ❤


End file.
